Locking tape measures are know in the art as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 7,398,604 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,449,866. Additionally, illuminated tape measures are known in the art as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,804,538, 7,584,548, and EP Publication No. 1,789,751.
While the tape measure described in these publications, which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, generally work for their intended purpose, disclosed hereinafter is an improved tape measure, particularly a tape measuring having an illuminating device incorporated into a blade lock actuator.